Unknown Petrova
by Mrs.KimiPotter
Summary: Isabella Petrova also known as Bella Swan was Tatia Petrova's younger sister. After Tatia died Isabella ran away with her lover Kol who changed her into a vampire. They fled back to the old world with Finn and Sage. After Klaus daggers Finn they go on the run.But after 800 years Klaus found them and daggered Kol. Now undaggered and in Mystic Falls will the two get thier forever?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

Isabella Petrova also known as Bella Swan was Tatia Petrova's younger sister. After Tatia died Isabella ran away with her lover Kol who changed her into a vampire. They fled back to the old world with Finn and Sage. A few decades later Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah found them in England and soon Mikael found all of the Mikaelson family. Klaus daggered all of his siblings and made Bella and Sage take their bodies to France. When they got there, they undaggered the siblings and Finn toke Sage and left. When Klaus came he was angry and went to find Finn with Elijah and Rebekah. Soon Sage came back telling them what Klaus did. They soon went on the run together. But after 800 years Klaus found them and daggered Kol. Sage and Bella went separate ways looking for their loves bodies so they could undagger them. When Sage calls Bella telling her Klaus has them in Mystic Falls they return to their homeland. By the time they get there all of the Mikaelson siblings are undaggered and Esther is now trying to kill them using Elena and Bella's blood. Set during season 3. AU Twilight.

* * *

"Tatia! Tatia where are you? I want to go home, this isn't funny! Tatia!" I called for my sister, I had been looking for her since noon, the sun was setting soon and it was a full moon tonight. We needed to get home; it wasn't safe with the werewolves. Tatia was probably somewhere in the woods with Niklaus or Elijah or some other man from the village, she might be my sister but she was the village whore and I hated that she was tearing the Mikaelson family apart. She had even tried to gain my Kol's favor, as if two of his brothers weren't enough, and Sage told me that she had also tried for Finn's. After she had her son out of wedlock the women and most of the older men in the village shunned her, even some of the younger men like Finn and Kol who had a love already shunned her too. The only men who acknowledged were those who wanted someone who was easy to bed. Our parents refused to talk to her after she shamed the family, Father wanted me to get married saying I was his only child now, Mikael and him made the arrangement for Kol and I to wed because Kol had already started courting me.

Kol started courting me after my 15th summer and his 17th, Mother was happy that a one of the Mikaelson sons wanted to make me their wife. Mother was happy because Father and Mikael were best friends; they came to the new world together with their wives and had watched over each other's families when that could not do so themselves. Father himself could be seen walking around the village smiling widely when he saw Kol and I. Last month though Esther turned her family into vampires, it was two weeks before I was Kol after that. He had promised on our wedding night he would turn me into a vampire too, our wedding was in one month after I turn 18. Tatia had been put out that her little sister was getting married before her, she had become cold and viscous towards me since see found out, until mother finally snapped and told her if she was less of a whore she would have been wed by now.

I reached the clearing and saw Tatia along with all of the Mikaelsons I walked into view and looked around confused, I saw Finn and Kol holding Elijah and Mikael holding a frantic Klaus. I looked at Tatia who was struggling to get out of Rebekah's tight grip. I looked back to Kol who was now looking at me, along with everyone else, "Kol? What's happening?" I asked him worried, he looked away "Mother is going to use Tatia to make a doppelgänger so that we can turn others" he continued looking back I me "So that I can turn you and Finn can turn Sage" he said, I relaxed "Tatia, why wouldn't you want to help Esther, she wants to help her family so they won't be lonely. Why would you want them to be alone, Tatia, that's selfish of you" I scolded her, frowning. She looked angry "You don't understand anything! You've always just did as you were told, first Mother and Father and now with your precious Kol! Why should you live forever when I cannot!" she spat loudly. I looked at her shocked "Tatia, you can't mean that, we're sisters..." I said, she laughed cruelly "Of course I do, the world would be better without a plague like you, the only reason people like you is because you do whatever they say, you have no backbone!" she yelled.

I was filled with rage by the time she was finished speaking I marched over to her I slapped her as hard as I could causing Rebekah to let go of her and she fell to the ground, I grabbed her by the hair and brought her face close to mine, glaring I spat out "At least I'm not the village whore, the only people who actually talk to you are men who find you easy to bed. They don't even like you, no one in the village likes you, if you haven't noticed I'm the only woman in the village who can stand to be near, not even our own mother can. If anyone doesn't deserve to live forever it's you, Tatia" I dropped her letting her fall back to the ground, I turned to Esther "Is there anything I can do to help strengthen the spell?" I asked she shook her head "No dear, but thank you, go stand by Kol" I nodded moving to Kol's side he let go of Elijah and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my temple "Are you alright, lover?" he whispered in my ear, I nodded watching Esther do the spell.

After the spell was done they were required to drink her blood, I frowned I didn't like Kol drinking other women's blood even though I knew it was necessary. Mostly Kol just drank my blood; it made me happy knowing I could take care of him in such a way. When he finished he looked at me, noticing my pout he grinned "Your blood is much better, lover" he said, I crossed my arms. He came over and grasped my upper arms, he kissed my cheek and down to my pulse point "You're the only woman I know that would be jealous of me drinking someone else's blood, just remember you're the only woman I'll ever love, human or not" he soothed, I sighed uncrossing my arms "I know but seeing you drink someone else's blood reminds me that you don't need me" I said sadly, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him kissing the corner of my mouth he replied softly "Yes I do, Isabella you keep me human, and I love you for that, always and forever" I looked in his eyes "Always and forever" I promised.

* * *

Ok so I got this idea yesterday but I wanted to finish my other story, anyway I hope you like it, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm changing the story a bit, Esther won't be trying to kill her family. I don't see how I'll fit it into this story.

I'll be posting either today or tomorrow and thanks for all the reviews. I have the idea for the next chapter just not all the details yet.

Anyway for those who like Esther all mommy dearest, sorry but she only wants her family back together in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

One month later

Everything was falling apart; Niklaus killed someone last night and it turns out he's of werewolf descent. Something bad was going to happen tonight I know it, it doesn't help that it's a full moon. Tatia should be home by now, suddenly there's a knock on the door stopping my pacing, and I rushed to the door, thinking it was Tatia. I opened it to find Kol; I smiled "Kol! Come in, have you seen Tatia? She isn't home yet and with it being a full moon..." I trailed off. Kol stepped inside, he looked sadly at me "Is, Tatia's dead, my mother used her blood to bind Klaus' werewolf side, Klaus ripped her heart out, he didn't see me but when he came home he said Father did it. Please, lover, it isn't safe here, we need to leave both my father and Klaus are unstable, Finn is taking Sage and there going back to the old world, he said they would wait until dawn by the harbor if we want to join them" he said pleadingly, I looked into his dark eyes "I love you, Kol, if you want to leave I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, always and forever" I promise, he kissed me passionately, swinging me around in his arms "Thank you, lover" he whispered against my hair.

I pulled away "I need to get my things together, will you wait?" I asked "Of course, but hurry, we don't know when Father will return home so it would be best to get a head start" I nodded I ran to my room and grabbed a leather bag and put an extra dress and my mother's book, she had made it for me to give to my children one day, it was full of pictures and stories of our family history. I also grabbed the knife father had made me the summer I turned 16. I ran into the main room to find Kol waiting, I wrote a letter to my mother and father telling them I was leaving with Kol and that I loved them.

Kol was fidgeting when I looked at him, I frowned "What's wrong?" I asked concerned, he gulped "A week ago I asked mother to make a daylight necklace for you, I-I brought it, I wasn't sure if you were going to come but I had hoped... it's yours Is, as a taken of my love, mother also put a charm on it, it's eternal" he said holding out a necklace with a pearl in the middle of diamond leaves, it was beautiful. I moved my dark red hair out of the way and turned around "Will you put it on please?" I asked him he came up behind me he placed it around my neck, his fingers brushing against my skin as he did so. He leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Let's go, lover" he said taking my hand and pulling me towards the door I looked around for the last time at what was about to be part of my past. I would miss my parents but I was ready for my future with Kol.

* * *

It's been 159 years since Klaus daggered my Kol. We had been running from Klaus for over 800 years when he found us in 1853, he was angry and Rebekah being his faithful sidekick held me back while he daggered Kol. Rebekah snapped my neck and when I woke up they were gone but Sage who over the past 8 centuries, had become my best friend was there. She told me what happened, Klaus had taken Kol's body, just like her had done with her Finn. Finn was the reason Kol and I had ran to begin with, after Klaus daggered him Sage came back to Paris and told us what had happened. Sage came with us, but sometimes she wanted to be alone to grieve.

After that Sage and I traveled together to find a way to undagger our husbands, when we had first fled back to the old world, Kol and I didn't want to wait and we went to the nearest church where we were wed, Finn and Sage felt the same way and they too married. It wasn't until the 1930's that I found Klaus again, apparently daddy had gotten too close so he daggered Rebekah, I made a deal with him that if I helped kill Mikael he would give me Kol's body.

Yesterday I got a call from Sage that Klaus had killed Mikael, but that Stefan Salvatore had taken the coffins that held the original family. To say I was pissed would by an understatement; I was so close to getting my Kol back and a vampire not even 2 centuries old steals him. I checked my hair in the mirror. My red hair falling in waves down my back and my grey eyes highlighted by my gold eye shadow. I fixed my daylight necklace and wedding ring, before smoothing out my black and brown dress; I put on my black knee length high heeled boots. I grabbed my black leather jacket and walked out of my hotel room. It was time to pay Klaus a visit.

* * *

I knocked on the door and what I'm guessing to be one of Klaus' hybrids opened it. He glared at me "What do you want, vampire?" he spat; I rolled my eyes before grabbing him by the neck and throwing him down the hall. I tsked "Manners" I taunted; he growled but before he could do anything Klaus walked in. He looked at me "Isabella, how are you?" I glared at him before slapping him as hard as I could across the face, making his head snap to the side. The hybrid looked eager probably waiting for Klaus to kill  
me, as if. Klaus sighed before looking at me "I take it you heard" he stated "How the hell did you lose Kol, MY Kol to a vampire not even a quarter of your age!" I shrieked, he flinched "Now Isabella, let's not do something we'd regret" I snarled at him grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall "I tried doing things your way, now we're doing things my way, tell me, where does Stefan Salvatore live"

* * *

I knew the bastard wouldn't be at his house but I also knew when you had leverage over someone you stayed to see the damage you cause. Like a sick work of art waiting to play out. I had been in town for a week now and hadn't found him, he wanted Klaus' hybrids gone, and personally I did too but hey, if he wants to make freak show hybrids that's his business. I was going to try a different angle tonight; Sage had been Damon Salvatore's mentor. Today Sage and I were going to go 'talk' to him about his dear brother. Then we were going to see the doppelgänger, no one can turn off their emotions completely, so if he doesn't want a dead girlfriend I better get the coffins back. I got dressed in a white flower navy skirt; I put on a white tank top and a grey and navy cardigan. I put on a pair of tan platform booties I teased my hair and left to meet Sage at the grill.

I looked around to see her at the bar with Damon Salvatore, I walked over, watching them, Sage saw me and grabbed me hugging me as tight as she could. I hugged her back giggling "Sister. It's been awhile, Sage" I said releasing her, she smiled "It has, Isabella, a little birdie told me that you saw Klaus earlier this week. You should be more careful Isabella, what you did was stupid and reckless, and I've never been more proud" she said laughing she turned back to Damon "Damon this is my sister Isabella, we grew up together and were turned together" Sage told him, he looked at me smirking "Hello beautiful, it's a **pleasure** to meet, Damon Salvatore" he said trying to kiss my hand, I grabbed his own hand and squeezed till I heard cracking "If you bothered to check I'm married so don't mistake me for one of your little whores" I spat, Sage sighed, frowning she looked at Damon "Seriously? Let me rephrase for you Damon, this is Isabella, the woman who kills any man that flirts with her, even as a human the only man she let near her was her husband and that was before they were married" she told him.

He looked at me frowning "Well where is your husband, I mean if I had a wife as beautiful as you I wouldn't let her go around in a town full of vampires alone, especially with Klaus and his hybrids" he said, I snarled at him "He's in a fucking coffin that your brother stole! Do you know how close I was to getting him back, it's been 159 years, and then your brother thinks he can use him as a bargaining chip?" I spat out glaring, he looked shocked looking between Sage and I "You married an original?" he asked slightly shocked Sage went to compel the few people in the grill to forget what was happening. "As did Sage" I said grabbing him by the neck I slammed him to the bar countertop, "Now, where is your brother, I think it's time for Stefan and I to have a little chat" I said.

* * *

Okay, so review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

Damon glared at me "I don't know" he spat I tightened my grip around his neck "Really, I don't believe you, so unless you want me to bleed the vervain out of your system and take you to Klaus, I suggest you just tell me where Stefan is. I don't care what issues Stefan and Klaus have, I want my Kol back!" I said threateningly. He sighed and I loosened my grip slightly to let him talk "Well? What will it be?" I spat, "You just want Kol back, you're not going to hurt Stefan?" he asked carefully, I rolled my eyes "And Finn too" I tell him. He looked conflicted before saying "The old witch house, they have a spell hiding the coffins so you won't see them" I smiled. Here I come Kol.

* * *

When I got to the witch house I walked in slowly, when I got to the basement I looked around, damn witches. I was thrown into a wall as someone yanked me backwards. I got up quickly and pinned them to the wall I had been thrown into "Hello Stefan, you have something of mine and I want him back" I said, he glared at me trying to get out of my hold, I tighten it before continuing "See my husband was daggered by his _dear_ brother Klaus and now that Mikael's dead he was supposed to give me him back to me, but then you decided he was a bargaining chip for your pissing contest with Klaus. I'm sure you can understand why I'm a little frustrated. I mean you take him to a house full of dead witches who are hiding him from plain sight" I said tightening my grip further. "Klaus has to pay, his family is the only way" he choked out, "His family?! Kol is my husband! Why am I paying for Klaus' sins, why is Kol? He's been daggered for 159 years because of Klaus and that little slut Rebekah! Now, I want my husband and Finn. He's been daggered for over 900 years and Sage, my sister, is a ghost of the woman I knew because of what Klaus did! I want MY family back!" I shrieked, he looked shocked.

"What? You thought you were only hurting Klaus, some of the Mikaelsons weren't evil manipulating bastards, you know. When we were still human Sage and I were best friends, and Esther was like a second mother to me before Klaus ripped her heart out, Mikael was hard on his children but he loved them, even Klaus. I overheard Mikael talking to my father one day, he always knew Klaus wasn't his son but he still loved him as his own. Finn was loyal but quiet and very shy around everyone but Sage, they were so in love, and they were planning to wed. Elijah was the protective older brother being the second eldest, he thought it was his job to watch over his siblings and keep them for harm's way." I paused.

"Then there was Rebekah she followed her mother around like a lost puppy, then Klaus turned her into what she is now. My Kol, he had started courting me when I was 15, he was two years older, our parents were so ecstatic, they were best friends. They came to the new world together, after my sister had a child out of wedlock, our fathers arranged our marriage claiming that I was the only heir to my family. We didn't care though, we were happy to be marring each other. But when Henrik died Esther turned them into vampires, it was fine for the first two months, until Klaus killed someone, when Esther bound his werewolf side he killed her, and Kol and I fled back to the old world with Finn and Sage. And you know what happened after that" I finished sadly.

I cleared my throat "Now, tell your witches to show the coffins, Stefan" I demanded, I felt a braze behind me I glanced over my shoulder to see the coffins, I dropped Stefan running over to them opening the lid to the closest one carefully, it was Elijah, I scowled, shutting it, I moved to the next one opening it, it was Kol, I smiled before touching his face "Hello, darling" I said gripping the dagger and pulling it gently from his chest before tossing it to the side , I quickly went to pick my purse up before returning to Kol's side. I noticed Stefan watching my every move "I have a few blood bags in my purse it will help until I can get him to a human" I told him not taking my eyes of Kol's face the veins were slowly starting to fade. I stroked his cheek gently, after 159 years I would finally have my husband back.

After another hour the color returned to his face, I smiled softly any minute now "Leave Stefan, he's going to be angry when I tell him what you did" I said looking at him quickly before returning my gaze to Kol. "No, if he hates Klaus as much as you seem to I want to make a deal with him" he said determined, I sighed shaking my head, "Your funeral" I mutter looking as Kol starts to twitch. His eyes snapped open and he gasped instantly he was out of the coffin he stumbled slightly, I rushed to his side holding him up, "Get me a blood bag" I demanded looking at Stefan "Is-Isabella?" Kol asked still gasping for breath, "Shhh, it's me darling, everything is going to be okay" I soothed him and myself.

Stefan handed me the blood bag I opened it handing it to Kol "Drink darling, it'll make you feel better" I said holding him up straighter. After he finished, more color returned to his face but it still wasn't enough to make me happy "Stefan get another bag" I demanded, I let go of Kol to face him, I took his face between my hands, I frowned he didn't have all of his strength back yet. After he finished the second bag of blood, he smiled looking down at me, he pulled my closer to him "Hello lover" he said before drawing me in for a kiss, it was meant to be short but soon turned more passionate until Stefan cleared his throat, I glared at him, he rolled his eyes "Fuck each later, we have a deal to work out" he said, Kol glared at him "Watch your tone towards my wife" he growled. I pressed myself closer to his side, placing a hand on his arm "It's fine Kol, this age is full of disrespectful children" I told him, looking at Stefan in distaste.

* * *

After Stefan made his deal I turned to Kol, I grabbed his face pulling him down to me and kissed his lips, when we broke apart I breathlessly said "I missed you, Kol, so much" burying my face into his chest, even with heels he was over a foot taller than my 5'1. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, lover, never again" he vowed I looked up at him "Mikael's dead" I state quietly. He swallowed nodding slowly, "I figured as much when you pulled the dagger out, Klaus wouldn't have let any of us be woken up if he wasn't" he said. I looked at him "You're the only one undaggered, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah..." I spat the last name "Sage is in town, we should undagger Finn and take him to her, Klaus has Rebekah's body and Elijah's body is here but I don't know who's in the extra coffin" I say pointing to the one behind us.

When Finn woke up he was confused, after he finished the blood bags I gave him he asked where Sage was, "She's in town, I'll have her meet us at the hotel, come along" I said taking Kol's hand and interlocking our fingers. Finn followed quickly eager to see Sage.

* * *

Okay, so next chapter Kol and Bella fluff and a meeting with Klaus. Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

After Sage met us at the hotel room she and Finn left for their own reunion, as soon as I shut the door, Kol spun me around and kissed me roughly, he broke the kiss after a few minutes and began to kiss down my throat I moaned at the feel of him on my skin again, he picked my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. "I missed you, Kol, it been too long" I said breathlessly, he nipped at the base of my throat "It has" Kol agreed he carried me over to the bed and dropped me on it, he quickly removed my cardigan and tank top, placing kisses all over the tops of my breasts and I removed my bra, his eyes took on that dark lust filled color that only I was familiar with. "You're mine wife" he growled, before ripping my skirt off, "Yours" I agree, I unbutton his shirt and throw it across the room proceeding to do the same thing to his pants. I pull him into another kiss while he pulls my panties off; he runs his hands up my thighs causing me to moan into his mouth. When he breaks the kiss he plants kisses and light nips along me throat, I rip his underwear off and roll us over so I was on top he grabbed my hips and posited me over him before slamming me down on his member, I moaned as he moved me up and down his length rotating my hips. Soon my back was against the mattress again as he thrust into me roughly. My nails dug into his shoulders as I came screaming his name, a few more thrusts and I felt his hot seed fill me. He pulled out and moved to the side, I wrapped my leg around his hip and drew circles on his stomach after he pulled the covers over us. I slowly fell asleep with him stroking my arm.

* * *

The next morning I woken up to Kol placing kisses along my body, I shivered when he placed one behind my ear before he nipped lightly on my ear, "Morning lover" he said, "Good morning darling" I replied I glanced at the clock on the bedside table, I frowned "Kol we need to get up, why don't we continue this in the shower" I said tracing the muscles in his arm, "But I wanted to take you All. Day. Long." He said shifting slightly so I felt his member hard against my thigh. I bit my lip to keep a moan in, "After we deal with Stefan and Klaus we'll go on a very long honeymoon, for at least a decade... or five" I say slipping out of his hold taking the sheet with me, when I reached the bathroom door I let the sheet drop, looking at him I said innocently "Are you coming darling?"

After our shower we both got dressed much to Kol's dismay, "Kol we have all the time in the world, but I want to kill Klaus, so stop pouting, I'll make it up to you later" I tell him putting on my dark wash jean shorts, black sparkly t-shirt with a blue, yellow and white scarf (Kol always did have a thing for marking me) and a loose yellow cardigan, I put on a pair of black and gray platform booties, also I put on a protection bracelet one of my witch friends gave me a few hundred years ago. Next I put my dark red hair into a bun and stick a black headband on. He sighed and moved to kiss my temple "Fine" he grumbled, I giggled and kissed his cheek before leading him out of the hotel room.

* * *

We met Sage and Finn at the old witch house, after we woken undaggered Elijah and Rebekah, much to my disappointment, we told them what happened between Klaus and Stefan and Rebekah told us she knew what happened to their mother. We worked out a plan and decided tonight I would call a meeting between Klaus and the Salvatores, I would go on the pretense of getting my husband's body back, then all of the Mikaelsons, Sage and I included, would get revenge on all of them.

After my call to Stefan, I went to Klaus' house; tonight would be a fun evening. Before knocking on the door I placed a scowl on my face, a few seconds later Klaus answered the door "Hello Isabella, how's your plan coming along, did you find the coffins yet?" he asked ushering me to the living room, I gave him a look that said 'Go to hell' he chuckled "I'll take that as a no, blood?" he offered. "I'm not here for a social visit Klaus, tonight you and I are having dinner with the Salvatores here to discuss a deal" I tell him. "They'll be here at 7pm, don't fuck this up" I warn him walking out "Oh, and set everything up, I have to meet Sage but I'll be back at 6:30" I tell him walking out.

* * *

So this is just a filler chapter really but next chapter is the dinner, and I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter... review please, unless you're threathening to report me for doing something 'wrong', what kind of person threatens to report your story for having lyrics to a song you already said you didn't own in the first place anyway? Get a life people! And to those who actually have lives and don't try to find an excuse to report people thank you for all of your reviews in my stories, they made me want to write that much faster.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

I got to Klaus' house 5 minutes early, my hair was in a braided bun and I had on a cream wrap dress with cream heels and a cream drape coat. He opened the door nodding "Isabella" he greeted, "Klaus" I said handing him my coat. "The meeting will be in the dining room, and yes I set everything up, I actually do want my family back contrary to your beliefs, Isabella" he said walking towards the dining room. I followed him "I think we should tell them a little history" I said, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow "Which part, if you don't remember we're both over 1,000" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes "Tatia, the doppelgängers, our human history" I tell him, he smirked "Fine" he said. We didn't talk much after that, a waitress handed me a glass of wine, and I sipped on it looking at the lit fireplace, thinking.

The Salvatores arrived with one minute to spare, Klaus lead them into the room, I looked up from my glass "Damon, Stefan it's lovely to see you came" I greeted, swirling my wine glass, "Isabella, nice to see you too, though I don't know if I can say the same about your _wonderful _family members" Damon said, I gave him a smirk Stefan stayed silent. "Well let's eat, shall we?" Klaus said, "Of course. Stefan?" Damon asked, "Yeah sure" Stefan said. Klaus pulled my chair out "Thank you" I said. We ate silently for a few minutes, I cleared my throat "Klaus, do you want to start or should I?" I asked him "You can, I think I'll enjoy you telling them about Tatia, we both know what a _great_ relationship you two had" he said with a smirk.

I looked at the Salvatores, who both looked interested "Tatia was the original Petrova doppelgänger; she is both Katerina and Elena's ancestor. The original witch Esther used Tatia's blood to make her family into vampires, also to allow them to turn others into vampires," I paused clearing my throat "She had, had a son out of wedlock, that's how the Petrova line continued. She was the village whore, she was never satisfied with one man, and she wanted all of the men in the village to worship the ground she walked on. Some did but most ignored her in favor of other women in the village, she didn't take that well and started trying to go after married or betrothed men. She wanted the Mikaelson men in particular though she had enough sense to never go after Mikael himself, Esther would have killed her. She tried to seduce all of them, my Kol never fell for her tricks, neither did Finn, he loved Sage too much. Sage tried to kill her after one particular instance; I might have helped her too. Elijah stopped us however; he always had a weak spot for the Petrova doppelgänger. And then Klaus here, well no one in the village loved Tatia quite as much as Klaus until she betrayed him" I finished taking a sip of wine.

"You left a few things out, Isabella. You see boys; Isabella was Tatia's younger sister. Though they never had a good relationship, Isabella preferred Sage's company growing up. Then when Kol started to court Isabella Tatia was jealous, she started sleeping with every man willing, she soon fell pregnant and her parents disowned her, if it wasn't for Isabella she would have been thrown out of her house. She always did resent Isabella for saving her, Tatia was very proud, you see. She was angry when Mikael and Isabella's father arranged Kol and Isabella's marriage. She tried to break them apart but she couldn't and her rage drove her mad" Klaus stated.

The Salvatores looked at me shocked "You're a **Petrova**!?" Damon said, I rolled my eyes "Not all Petrovas are whores you know, actually it's only the doppelgängers really, Tatia, Katerina, Elena, they just can't choose one man, they always want more, don't let the act fool you, they're conniving, manipulative whores, all of them" I said. I heard a laugh behind me, Sage, I turned "I missed this side of you, sister" she said, holding Finn's hand, Kol was leaning against the archway smirking. Rebekah and Elijah were on the other side of the room, Klaus looked around scared.

"Hello brother, long time no see" Kol said taking a dagger out and stabbing Klaus in the side. "Brother, let's talk about this" Klaus said, I broke a chair leg off and walked up to them "This is for stealing my husband, 159 years, Klaus" I snarled shoving the makeshift stake into his stomach, he kneeled over Sage walked over and slapped him across the room to Finn's feet, Finn picked him up and daggered him in the hand, Rebekah pranced over and daggered his side, "That's for our mother" she spit.

I looked at the Salvatores, "Leave, this is a family affair" I said, I looked at Elijah "Compel them to stay home until we deal with them" I tell him, he did so obediently. I turned back to Klaus, Kol was holding him back as I walked over, "You know I found this plant, it's really pretty and strong, don't you think?" I said pulling out wolf's ban. I ran it across his face and watched it burn him in satisfaction. "Enough" someone said from the stairs, I looked and gasped "Esther?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Anyway review please...


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

"Esther?" I asked dropping the wolf's bane. She smiled "Isabella, you're a wonderful wife I've watched over you and Sage as well as my children over the last 1,000 years. You are as well Sage; I've seen two women more committed and faithful than you" she said softly smiling. I felt my throat thicken, Esther had always been like a second mother to me, when I was human my mother, Sage, her and I would work on making clothing and things for the house Kol was building for after our wedding. She helped me make my wedding dress, and taught me some of the basic plants that could be used as medicine; I also asked her things I couldn't ask my own mother. Like what to except on my wedding night, I would have asked Sage seeing as she has always been my best friend, but she wouldn't be able to tell me for she had no experience either. Esther soothed my nerves but she didn't lie about it either, I was heartbroken when I learned she died it felt like losing my own mother.

As wrong as it was I wasn't upset when I learned of Tatia's death, we were only related by blood, not love or a bond. In truth it was as if losing an acquaintance, it wasn't a true lose. Not like Esther, or my parents, or Finn, or Kol, or even after everything he did, Mikael. Kol let go of Klaus, sensing my distress, and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side. "Now let's all sit and discuss this, I want us to be a family again, all of us" Esther said, "But he killed you!" Rebekah shrieked "And I've had a thousand years to get over it, in time you'll learn that forgiveness isn't a chore but a gift" she replied looking at all of us before she turned back to Rebekah "And if you've forgotten you helped Niklaus dagger Finn and Kol, shouldn't Sage and Isabella hate you for holding them back from helping their husbands? They may be angry with you but they've never hated you, they forgave you, albeit bitterly but they still forgave you" She continued.

"As I said, I want us all to be a family again; Niklaus wanted that too, isn't that why you bought this house?" She asked him, he nodded looking at the floor "Well then, why don't we start over and make this house a home, as they say" she said as she clasped her hands together, I looked at Kol silently asking if we were going to stay, he nodded before standing up "Mother Isabella and I will be back later, we have to go get her things from her hotel room" he said holding his hand out for me, I took it and stood up, "Of course, do hurry back though, I'm sure everyone needs to do some shopping for modern things, Sage and Isabella when you get back, will you help me? And Klaus you and Elijah will take your brothers." Esther said. I nodded and Sage and Finn followed Kol and I out seeing as they needed to get Sage's things.

* * *

After we got back, Sage and I measured Finn and Kol respectively, before doing the same for Rebekah and Esther, while I helped Finn and Kol order clothes online Sage cut Esther's hair, she had been a hairdresser in the 90's, after she was done, I helped Esther find clothes while she cut Kol and Finn's hair. Rebekah ordered clothing by herself, knowing what was in style, after Klaus showed her how to use a computer. After we finished order everything I showed Kol how to use a computer more, it was fine until he found Victoria's Secret and proceeded to ask me what cup size I was, I shushed him, before taking him and the laptop to our room. Once we got to our room he wanted me to order some of the lingerie and nightgowns. In the end I ordered a few babydolls and silks slips that were mid-thigh, as well as some bra and panties sets.

Kol insisted I buy a showgirl outfit and a French maid one. I rolled my eyes but bought them anyway, they actually were really sexy and after 159 years without sex I wanted Kol's drive at max for a while. Halfway through paying for the clothes Kol started kissing my neck and shoulders unzipping my dress. He pushed the top of it down to my hips and ran he hands up and down my sides, when I finished ordering everything I turned the computer off and stood up, Kol raised an eyebrow, leaning back on the back propped up by the headboard. I placed the laptop on the desk and shimmed out of my dress, I took my heels off before pulling my hair down from the bun. Kol watched with a lust filled gaze, he lifted a finger and motioned for me to join him, I gave him a naughty smile before biting my lip and unclasping my bra, I slowly pulled it off before tossing it across the room, he growled "Come here wife" he said voice dripping lust.

I walked over to the bed before moving to straddle him; he grabbed my hips and kissed the tops of my breasts before nipping at my collarbone, and kissing up my neck again to my ear where he placed a kiss behind it before he whispered "It's not nice to tease, woman" squeezing my hips gently he ground my hips into his, I moaned "You're wearing to many clothes" I tell him, he smirked with a challenge in his eyes "Why don't you fix that problem for me lover" he said nipping my throat. Hours later Kol rolled off of me so he wouldn't crush me; I snuggled into him and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when Kol and I went downstairs to the kitchen it was still early so we stayed in pjs. We were the only ones up so I made coffee while Kol stood behind me, kissing my shoulder while rubbing his hands up and down my curves. "I love you, Isabella, always and forever" he whispered kissing my cheek I turned in his arms sliding my arms around his neck and slipping my fingers into his thick hair, I looked in his eyes "I love you too Kol, always and forever" I whispered back, he smiled stroking my cheek he kissed me softly.

"Well look at the lovebirds, isn't it a little early for the declarations of love?" Klaus asked sarcastically, my lips thinned and I rolled my eyes "Good morning to you too Klaus" I say still wrapped in Kol's arms, "Nik, do you need something or do you just like ruining nice moments?" Kol asked sarcastically, Klaus rolled his eyes "I smelt coffee" he said, moving to get a cup. Soon everyone else was up; Sage and I made breakfast, showing Esther what to do when she asked. When everyone was sitting down at the table eating Esther cleared her throat I want to have a ball, tomorrow night, we can start setting things up today, and getting the invitations ready to send tomorrow morning, I want all of the founding families and other important members of Mystic Falls here, also I want all of you to have a date, that means Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah you should all have dates, oh and I want to meet the doppelgänger. And for the love of all that's holy, don't cause problems at my ball" Esther said looking at her children.

"Sage and I will set everything up and later we'll take you and Rebekah shopping for gowns, Klaus can take care of the catering and he and Elijah will take Finn and Kol to get their tuxes later, while we're out we can get the invitations made and sent to send out, if Klaus can give me a list of who to invite, also I'll get three extra for Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah to give their dates" I said smirking when Klaus glared as I stated the last bit.

We all went upstairs to get dressed after making the calls; Klaus would deal with the people coming to set things up today while the girls and I went to get our gowns. I went upstairs and changed into a grey dress with a black blazer and black heels. I left my hair down; it would just get messed up when I tried on gowns. We left the house and went to the next city over to find gowns. After we all found dresses we went to get our nails got back to the house near 10:30pm, and the house was filled with things that needed to be set up tomorrow, we all went to put our bags away before heading back downstairs, I handed Klaus and Elijah their extra invitations.

"How was your day, lover?" Kol asked kissing my cheek, "Good, girly bonding and all" I tell him. "What about you? Did you get a tux?" I asked "Yes, and then we came back to deal with this ciaos, all we need now is to have this set up tomorrow and have the caters drop the food off" he said, I smiled "Good, now I'm tired and we have to get up early if we want everything finished in time, so I'm going to bed, don't stay up too long" I tell him giving him a peck on the lips before heading upstairs.

* * *

The next morning I got up at six and woke up Kol, while he was waking up I took a shower before throwing my hair in a bun and putting on grey yoga pants with a black tank top and loose owl sweater with a pair of tan Uggs. I went downstairs and started setting things up, an hour later Kol came down fully dressed with wet hair, "Morning lover" he said walking to the kitchen to get coffee "Morning darling" I said checking things off my list as I did inventory. Kol walked into the hall "What can I do?" he asked, "Here go make sure these place sent the invitations, and that the caters will be here around noon, oh and tell them don't forget the cases of champagne, when your brothers get up tell them to start setting the ballroom up. I need to finish taking inventory and go call the musicians" I said not looking at him as I handed him the numbers to call, I went back to checking my list.

After everyone was up the girls and I started on the main hall, fixing lights and adding decorations and setting up a place for the staff to take coats. When they finished in the ballroom I sent the boys outside to continue fixing little things, just as they started to work the carters came and I had Sage deal with them, I looked at the time, "Rebekah, do you have a date yet? If not go find one" I said before continuing outside "Klaus, Elijah do you two have dates, because you better find some if you don't, you heard your mother" I tell them. Klaus rolled his eyes "Yes I have a date, she'll be here tonight" I looked at Elijah raising an eyebrow "What about you?" I asked "An old friend is accompanying me since she's in the area" he said, I nodded "Good".

Hours later and everything was done, the house looked beautiful, the girls and I were getting ready in Esther's room. And I was almost finished, since the boys were already ready we sent them downstairs to wait, I heard the first wave of guests arrive, followed by Elijah's date Serene, I had known Serene for a few centuries, she was just over 7 centuries old after being turned in France. I sighed she was a sweet girl who was quiet but when she felt threatened she could be very deadly. Well this should be a fun night; Sage told me how Elijah had taken a soft spot for the latest doppelgänger. Elena thought that meant she had him wrapped around her finger, he said that her ability to act so much like Tatia and Katherine made him curious, Serene had been in love with Elijah since she meet him and he her, they had been skirting around it for years, maybe he would make a move tonight. Serene would probably try to kill Elena if she tries to manipulate Elijah tonight. I checked my hair and make-up before smoothing my dress and walking downstairs. Let the fun begin I think spotting the doppelgänger with a Salvatore on each arm.

* * *

Ok so next chapter is the ball, and maybe Elijah's 'friend' will help with the Elena issue... review please!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

I stopped at the bottom step and waited on the other girls who were walking down the stairs to where I was. Sage was wearing a silver and navy ball gown with her strawberry blonde hair curled into a tight bun. Her daylight necklace, which was a bronze key, perfectly accented the dress. Next to reach the bottom of the stairs was Rebekah; her softly curled hair fell against her light blue gown. Lastly was Esther, who was wearing a black and white cap sleeve gown, her blonde hair was braided into a tight bun. I myself was wearing a black sequin embellished gown with my hair in a loose bun with pieces of it falling around my face.

I looked at them before turning back to look at the guests, "Ready ladies?" I asked looping my arm through Sage's "Let's go find our husbands, Sage. God knows what they'll do left to their own devices" I tell her amused, she laughed "Oh I can only imagine" she said shaking her head softly, "That's a good idea, Rebekah go find your date, don't be too long though, at 7:30 I want all of you at the staircase in the main hall so we can introduce the first dance" Esther said, we all nodded before going to search for our dates, Sage and I kept our arms looped, I spotted the doppelgänger and her Salvatores, I nudged Sage and tilted my head, she smirked "Let's have some fun before we find the boys" she said. We walked over to them "Enjoying the ball so far?" I asked them when we reached them, Elena looked at me confused, Stefan and Damon however looked weary.

"Hello Isabella, Sage, you have a lovely home" Damon said sarcastically, I smirked "I thought it was prettier last time you were here, what with the broken furniture and all, I see Elijah took the compulsion away... Now why don't you introduce me to the doppelgänger, we are family after all and I've heard _so_ much about you" I said looking at Elena for the last bit. Her eyes widened "We're- we're related?" she squeaked, "The original doppelgänger was my sister, I thought your Salvatores would have told you, they tell you everything don't they?" I asked innocently, she pursed her lips "No, I wasn't informed" she said. "So where's this famous husband of yours, I assume he's undaggered now, or did Klaus redagger him?" Damon asked smirking, Sage smirked back at him "Look behind you, you'll find one extremely pissed off original, see he doesn't like people disrespecting Isabella, asked Stefan" she said as Kol walked over, she kissed my cheek before adding "I see Finn, we'll meet you and Kol later, oh and Damon you should be so cocky around the first vampire to be turned by an original, she's a few days older than me, and you know how old I am" she said before walking off to Finn.

Kol slide into the spot Sage had just vacated slipping his arm around my waist, I smiled at him kissing his jaw, "I was wondering where you were. Elena I don't believe you've meet my husband, Kol" I say looking at her. She shook her head "No I haven't, nice to meet you" she said. He looked at her "She looks just like her" he mused, I gave Elena a feral smile "Be nice darling, Tatia looked so much less of a whore, at least she had enough sense to keep her toys separated" I told him. Before Elena could reply we heard Elijah's voice "Everyone could I have your attention", I looked at Kol "Come on your mother wanted the family to join her while announcing the first dance" I tell him pulling him along by the hand. We walked up the stairs to stand next to Finn and Sage, "Whenever our family is brought together like this we this to start with a dance, tonight's choice is a century's old waltz, if everyone would find a partner and join us in the ballroom" Elijah said.

Kol and I walked with my arm wrapped around the crook of his elbow; Finn and Sage were behind us, while Rebekah and her date Matt were in front of us along with Klaus and his date Caroline. When we got to the ballroom the Mikaelson children lined up from oldest to youngest, their dates stood across from them I was between Caroline and Matt. _Give Me Love _started to play and Kol and I started to dance. "You know I remember the first time we dance together, you kept stepping on my feet, you were so embarrassed but I thought it was cute that you were so nervous" I told him, he laughed "As I recall you said 'You may be handsome Kol Mikaelson but if you step on my foot again I'll gut you with my father's sword', I was so happy that you thought I was handsome I wouldn't have cared if you did gut me" he said smiling. I rolled my eyes "Oh I wouldn't have, I was too scared of my mother, you know she had planned our marriage since we were born right? I don't think she would've appreciate me killing her future son-in-law, my mother was the nicest person in the village, but when it came to our betrothal was she bloody scary" I tell him shaking my head softly. The song changed and we had to switch partners, Kol and Rebekah were dancing and I turned to see my new partner, "Klaus, are you enjoying the evening?" I asked as he took my hand, "Its fine and yours? Oh that's right you called the doppelgänger a whore, thank you for that, made the whole evening" he said laughing, I snorted "I'm sure, and it's true, she is a whore. Plus she doesn't even have the decency to hide it, I miss when whores were burned at the stake, whatever happened to Puritan wives, jealous women they were but still no woman played with two men's affections" I say sighing.

"As I recall they _loved_ you, you glared at any man that dared come within five feet of you, yes I heard the wonderful stories from Elijah and Sage, hell even Kol" he said amused. I huffed "Well it's not my fault men don't seem to understand no means no" I tell him, "You know you were much funnier as a human" he says, "So were you. And for the record Tatia held the affection of the village men for a while and then Kol courting me, which they respected so they left me alone. Though that may be because they were scared of Mikael and my father..." I said trailing off. The song ended causing Klaus and I to break apart, "Your date's pretty, be nice to her Klaus" I told him walking away leaving him standing there shocked.

I felt a hand on my arm so I turned around, I glared "Is there something you need, Damon?" I asked impatiently, yanking my arm back. He smirked "Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine. And yes, I do need something Klaus dead, why is he still alive? I thought you and the hubby were going to kill him, or is that just you two being kinky?" he asked sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow "You're in a house full of originals, and some of the oldest vampires alive, if you haven't noticed Serene, she's **very**loyal to Elijah, they've been friends since she was turned. That's a long time Damon, and you seem to forget I was turned only a few months after the originals. There's a reason I'm known as the Married Siren, see I kill men that aren't my husband when they piss me off" I tell him.

"Well aren't you just the perfect little wife, I have to wonder though if you have such a wonderful marriage in front of everyone, what's happening behind closed doors, does he hit you or not fuck you?" he asked sarcastically. Suddenly he was thrown out onto the balcony; thankfully the door was open and no one's out there. I looked Kol, he was angry, perfect, now he's going to ruin the ball, I thought sarcastically. He picked Damon up by his neck "I have never hit my wife, and how dare you talk to her like that? You're a child compared to us, we're both over 1,000 yet you a vampire not even 200 challenges a woman who's known to kill men. So are you suicidal or just stupid?" Kol asked him sarcastically, tightening his grip around Damon's neck.

I sighed, "Kol, if you're going to kill him do it away from the humans, please? If not let him go and kill him some other time, but don't ruin my ball!" I tell him walking towards him, "Let him go, if you want to kill him later go ahead" I say touching his arm. He sighs before dropping Damon; I looked at Damon in disgust "My patience with you is running out, count yourself lucky Sage was your mentor" I say turning to walk away, before we got back inside though Damon was up and threw Kol off the balcony before I could grab him, he jumped off as well. I ran downstairs and out the door as fast as I could before I could pull Damon off of him, he snapped Kol's neck. The rest of the family plus Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Matt and Serene rushed out.

"I'll go, I wouldn't want to cause a problem" Damon said looking at Elena. I was shaking in anger, "You just snapped my husband's neck! And you don't want to cause a problem!" I shrieked, I grabbed him by the neck and started tightening until he couldn't breathe. I looked at Sage "I don't if you did mentor him, he's dead. And you" I said turning to Elena "If you learned to control your toys better this wouldn't have happened, but no you doppelgängers are exactly the same, you're all whores who always want more!" I spat at her. I snapped Damon neck before tossing him to Klaus, "Put him in the basement, we're going to have some fun later, right now though I need to take care of my husband" I tell him.

"Sorry for ruining the ball Esther" I tell her before picking Kol's body up and rushing up to our room. I sat next to him on the bed moving some hair from his face. I stroked his hand and waited for him to wake up. Well, he's going to have fun with torturing Damon I think.

* * *

So, Damon's an asshole, big shocker. Anyway review please


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

I continued watching Kol waiting for him to wake up; I smiled softly as I remembered the first time he kissed me. It was sweet and perfect, and I knew then that no matter how much time passed my heart would always belong to him...

_Flashback_

_"You can't catch me!" I yell, laughing, I ran through the forest heading for the clearing. I looked back; I held my skirt up as I ran to keep from falling. I heard Kol laugh behind me, I could see the clearing, before I could reach it however, Kol pushed me against a tree blocking me in with his arms on either side of my shoulders. He grinned, "I win, do I get a prize my lady?" he asked playfully, I looked up at him through my lashes smiling softly "And what do you want fine sir?" I replied. "A kiss from the world's most beautiful woman" he whispered leaning closer, I hadn't noticed until then how close we had gotten. "And who is she?" I asked wrapping my arm around his neck, "You" he said before capturing my lips softly. His hands came to cradle my face, as he continued to kiss me gently but passionately. I threaded my fingers into his hair; he pushed me more firmly into the tree. When we broke apart I smile up at him breathing heavily, he stroked my cheek with a prideful smile. "I finally got to kiss you, you know if your father saw us right now he'd skin me alive" he said kissing the corner of my mouth. "Maybe, I don't care though. I kissed the most wonderful man in the village" I tell him giggling._

I watched as his eyes started to flutter, I squeezed his hand and helped him sit up, he looked at me, "Are you ok lover?" he asked bringing a hand up to my cheek, stroking softly, I rolled my eyes before leaning down to peck his lips "You just got your neck snapped and you're asking if I'm ok? Only you Kol Mikaelson" I tell him lovingly. "The guests are gone now, but I have a surprise for you" I tell him, he raised an eyebrow "And what is that?" he asked. I grinned "Damon Salvatore is in the basement waiting to be drained of vervain" I tell him, his eyes light up in a feral way, "Well let's not keep our guest waiting" he said smirking.

* * *

"Daaaamonnnnnn!" I said in a singsong voice as I skipped in with Kol following me. He shook his head at my antics. I saw Damon look up glaring "You know it's always the pretty ones that are the most physco" he said. I shrugged "Oh well, you have to pay for hurting my Kol, so we're going to bleed you of vervain. Then Kol is going to compel you to kill Elena or maybe Stefan..." I mused aloud. His eyes narrowed "They have nothing to do with this" he snarled. I rolled my eyes "But hurting them will hurt you, now enough talking" I said shoving a knife into his side and twisting it. "Darling, as fun as it is to watch you play with knives why don't you use a bat first" Kol said coming up behind me, he slipped his hand on the side of my stomach and pulled my into his chest, he took the knife before handing me a metal bat with the other. He kissed the back of my neck "Go ahead lover" he whispered in my ear. I took a step forward before raising the bat, I swung and hit Damon's leg, and I heard the crack of his bones.

Hours later and I finished torturing Damon, right now he was being drained of vervain by vervain clamps holding open his main arteries. When we made it to over room Kol shut the door and pinned me to it. "Do you know how sexy it is to watch you torture people?" he asked kissing along my neck as he unzipped my dress before letting it fall. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides kissing my fully on the lips, I moaned and threaded my fingers into his hair. He took off his jacket and tie, while I slipped my hands to the buttons of his shirt. After I finished that he shrugged it off, as I moved to his belt. Since we were both vampires we didn't need to breathe we could keep kissing. As I pushed his pants down he picked me up bridal style breaking our kiss to move down to my collarbone. He carried us to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

He pulled my bra off as well as my underwear as I took his boxers off. He pushed me back into the shower; he placed his arms on the sides of my head and kissed my hard before turning me around and grabbing my hips. I placed my hands on the shower wall as he thrust into me, I moaned at the feeling of him filling me, after a few thrusts he was pounding into me and kissing the back of my neck and shoulder. "Kol!" I yelled as I came, he quickly followed and I felt his hot seed fill me even more. After our shower we laid in our bed snuggling, we soon fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Anyway kinda short and a filler but oh well... anyway review please


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

The next morning I woke to my phone ringing I rolled over to answer it, "Hello?" I said pulling the covers up around my naked body, "Isabella" Stefan said, Kol groaned wrapping his arm around my waist and placing a kiss on my shoulder "Stefan, what do you want?" I asked "My brother would be a start" he said. I scowled "He attacked my husband, an original, he has to pay" I tell him as Kol tighten his grip on my waist. "Let me rephrase, give me my brother back, alive, or I start hunting your family" he said, I snorted "They can't be killed, besides you die if you dagger them, any other useless threats?" I ask him. "That's not true, see there's one thing that will, white oak stakes" I felt myself pale. "That's impossible, I watched the tree burn" I said shakily, "One grew back 300 hundred years later, and it became a forest that was used to make the old Wickery Bridge. And before you try anything it was burned last week, but we saved the sign and made stakes out of it. So, my brother or I kill your family, starting with Kol" he said.

"You can't do that! You'll be killed too, as will Damon! If an original dies so does their entire bloodline, and I'm guessing you don't know who turned yours" I say quickly. "I'm guessing it wasn't Kol or Finn and it defiantly wasn't Esther" he replied, I swallowed "Your brother for all of the stakes and other weapons that could kill my family" I tell him. "Where?" he asks, "Wickery Bridge, in an hour or you'll have a dead brother and a war on your hands" I say hanging up.

I looked at Kol and I kissed him with all of the passion and love I held for him. I got up and want to shower quickly, ten minutes later I walked back into our room and get dressed. I put on a pair of dark wash jeans, a silk tunic top with a grey poncho taupe ankle boots. I left my hair down; Kol went to get a shower. I went to Finn and Sage's room and banged on the door "Sage! We have a problem, get up and ready now! We have less than an hour!" I yell. The door swung open, Sage stood there wrapped in a sheet "What's going on?" she asks "There's white oak stakes, so we're going to get them, now shower and dress, I have to tell Esther" I say, she nodded before shutting the door, I turned and walked quickly to Esther's room, I didn't want to risk waking anybody that wasn't up yet again, I slipped into her room, and walked over to her sleeping form, I shook her gently.

"Esther, Esther wake up!" I whisper loudly, she blinked and sat up "Isabella? Is something wrong?" she asked looking confused. I shook my head "Stefan Salvatore has white oak stakes, he wants his brother back, Sage and I are going to trade him, I need you to do a spell to keep Kol here, all of your children. I don't trust Stefan and I'm not losing Kol" I say looking at the wall. Kol would be pissed when he found out but I didn't care I could feel guilty later, after he was safe.

She looked at me, "I'll do the spell, but I'm coming with the two of you, you're my daughters too" she said, "Thank you" I said hugging her, she patted my back. I let go of her "Get ready we need to be there in less than an hour" I tell her, she nodded before going to start the spell, "I need some blood Isabella" she said holding a knife out, I took it and closed my fist around it before swiping it across my hand. I held my hand out for her, she placed it over a cup, after she added her blood she stopped chanting, "It's done" she said I nodded and left her to get ready.

I went down to the basement to get Damon, well Stefan just said he had to be alive; I took the vervain clips out of his veins and watched them close. I scrunched my nose and kicked him "Get up!" I yell in disgust. Sage comes down "I'm ready, are we leaving now?" i shale my head "No, Esther insisted on coming to protect us" I say glancing at her, she nods her head and sighs "I warned you Damon" she said sadly, looking at him with pity. "You never she was a psycho!" he growls at her finally speaking. I rolled my eyes.

"Come girls, let's get this over with?" Esther said from the stairs. I grabbed Damon and Sage grabbed his other arm we dragged him up the stairs. When we reach the front door Kol and the others appeared, "Lover, where do you think you're going?" he asks stepping in front of me, I look at him "To go get the stakes" I state, he shakes his head "No you're not it's too dangerous, I'm going with Finn and Nik and Elijah, you're staying here with Rebekah, Mother and Sage" he said sternly. "No, you can be killed by white oak, we're going" I say, "And you can be killed by any stake!" he yells, I sigh and look at Esther she nods, and flicks her hand, sending Kol crashing into the wall, I grab Esther and run outside at vampire speed with Sage on my heels, when we get outside the front door we stop, "Kol, I love you more than anything, and I can't risk losing you, you have to trust me. I'll be fine, I have Sage and Esther" I tell him softly, he tried to get out of the doorway but Esther's spell blocked him. His eyes narrowed "I just want you to be safe" he says, I swallow "I love you, always and forever, no matter what" I tell him softly before backing up and running at vampire speed with Esther, Sage was by my side with Damon.

We got to the bridge and Stefan was there with a sports bag, we stopped and walked over to him, "Stefan" I say walking forward slightly, "I want the stakes" I tell him. He looked at me then at Damon his eyes narrowed and his lips curled back in a snarl "What did you do to him!" he growled, I rolled my eyes "You said alive, and he is, just drained of any vervain, now the stakes for your brother or Sage will kill him" I say in a bored tone, he glared at me before shoving the bag at me, I opened at counted 8 stakes, I handed them to Esther, "Do the spell" I tell her.

She looked at the stakes and they light on fire, soon they were only ash. "All of them are gone and the ones he kept are too, the tree won't grow back anymore" she said, Stefan looked pissed "What did you do?!" he yelled at her I grabbed him by the neck "She's protecting her family" I spat out. I dropped him and kicked him in the ribs hearing them break, I grabbed Damon and throw him next to Stefan "Here's your brother, I actually keep my word" I she before turning on my heel and running back to the house with the sports bag now full of ash, Sage carried Esther behind me.

We got back to find Kol pacing and Finn tapping his fingers on the chair looking at the clock. I rolled my eyes, "Done" I say gaining their attention, Kol's head snaps up and he runs to me and kisses me harshly on the lips "Do you know how worried I was?" he asks in a thick voice. "I'm sorry, but we're safe now, no more white oak anything, it's all ash" I tell him softly. We spend the rest of the day in our room making love.

* * *

So probably only a few more chapters... review please...


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries in any way, shape, or form.

All outfits on profile.

* * *

6 months later

"Do you have everything?" I asked Kol for him hundredth time, "Yes lover" he replied patiently, I rolled my eyes and finished packing. I grabbed some clothes and put them on, I was wearing a salmon colored off the shoulder dress with black heels and a black trim coat. I put my hair up and tied a white bow in it. Since things settled down Kol and I were going to go travel the world, again. I handed Kol my suitcases and he took it outside to the car.

After Esther burned the stakes, the Salvatores looked for a new method to kill my family with, after a month though they gave up when they realized there wasn't a way to do so. They were vying for Elena's attention, yet she still wouldn't choose. Sage and Finn had renewed their wedding vows last week in a traditional hand fastening ceremony. It was sweet and I'm glad thet after 900 hundred years the old Sage is back.

Klaus and Caroline started officially dating two months ago. As well as Rebekah and Matt two months prior to them. Serene and Elijah were still skirting around each other. All in all everything was normal and perfect. We went outside after hugging everyone minis Finn and Sage who were on their honeymoon and telling them we'd miss them. After we got into the car, I leaned over and kissed Kol, "I love you, Always and Forever" I tell him, and like 1,000 years ago I left Mystic Falls with Kol to being a new chapter with him.

* * *

Anyway, so this is done and I'll probably start a new story by the end of the week, also I can't wait for VD to start in a few hours, eep! Anyway review please...


End file.
